


as a torch that glows

by Missy



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, F/F, Introspection, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen watches over Mimi as she sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as a torch that glows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Rent, Mimi/Maureen, frailty

She could hold Mimi’s whole waist in her one hand, span her little birdy wrist with her strong but ladylike fingers.  
Maureen lay beside her and listened to her even breathing. She watched over her with the focused intensity of a hawk – a fondness she did not spend on her many lovers, much to their lamentation. 

A wry smile crossed her face as she recalled that, for all of Mimi’s outward fragility, she was a live wire. She could outfuck and outdrink nearly everyone Maureen knew – except for Maureen herself, of course. 

She flicked her hair back, wiping away a droplet of sweat clinging to Mimi’s neck. She still wore the scent of their encounter – of sweat, and the rubber of discarded barriers. She had scratched the back of Maureen’s neck at one point, and it ached from the push-pull of their loving. Maureen’s eyes rose toward the window they lay beside. A neon sign outside winced on and off, the time given again and again. She’d have to get back home before Joanne started calling. 

Mimi, for all of her fragility, could survive without her.


End file.
